<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>愚人節別亂開玩笑（ABO） by HuanYu1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441917">愚人節別亂開玩笑（ABO）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998'>HuanYu1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breddy, Twosetviolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M, NC17, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha!Brett/Omega!Eddy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen &amp; Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>愚人節別亂開玩笑（ABO）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Brett也不曉得事情怎麼就變成了這個樣子。</p><p>　　不久前，Eddy摸進自己房間，一臉遲疑地說：「我有事想和你談談。」<br/>
　　當時Brett正在處理郵件，穿著短褲在椅子上坐沒坐姿，頭都沒回隨便答道：「幹嘛？」<br/>
　　Eddy從後面戳他：「哎，認真的，你先把筆電闔上。」<br/>
　　「嗯？」他把椅子轉過去：「怎麼了？」<br/>
　　「我⋯⋯我分化了。」<br/>
　　「⋯⋯嗯？」<br/>
　　Eddy把一張檢驗單舉到他面前：「我分化了，是omega。」<br/>
　　哇噢。<br/>
　　Brett當場就傻了，他是Alpha，而他遲遲未分化的室友兼好友在幾秒前告訴他自己分化成了omega⋯⋯這怎麼聽都不是件好事。<br/>
　　他遲疑地開口：「你什麼時候⋯⋯？」<br/>
　　「我已經超過分化的年齡了，上週去抽血篩檢，醫生說要是半年內還沒有自體分化就要用藥物催化⋯⋯」Eddy停頓了一下，「但就在昨天，我分化了，醫院快篩結果是omega。」<br/>
　　我的天。Brett覺得這實在太荒謬了，雖說現代人們對於omega已經鮮少出現性別歧視，他也並不對好友的性別結果感到失望，甚至有些不知名的欣喜⋯⋯可一直以來所有人都以為Eddy會和他一樣分化成Alpha，甚至曾有相關醫學研究證明同性別的人若長期待在一起，信息素可能會互相影響導致分化困難——等會兒。<br/>
　　信息素，Brett從腦袋裡捕捉到關鍵字。<br/>
　　不說還沒注意，這一提到了，怎麼就感覺屋裡真的有意無意飄著一絲omega的味道？<br/>
　　Brett又多吸了兩口氣，意外的發現自己作為Alpha，居然沒有一點動情。</p><p>　　事情不對勁。<br/>
　　牆上的時鐘大力跳著，Brett聽著秒針前進，突然瞪大眼睛——他怎麼就忘了！四月一號，愚人節！<br/>
　　「喂，這是能開玩笑的事嗎？」<br/>
　　Eddy看著Brett不曉得為什麼一下陰一下晴的表情，沒忍住被他逗得揚起嘴角，這會兒又被他突如其來的問題吼得愣住了：「啊？」<br/>
　　Brett原本只是訝異，看他笑了之後反而有點生氣了：「別鬧了，愚人節快樂哈，你真的騙到我了。」<br/>
　　說完也不顧Eddy什麼反應，直接轉身走出家門。</p><p>　　Brett很煩躁，但他也說不出為什麼。<br/>
　　他猜想Eddy為了讓玩笑更加真實，大概使用了人工omega信息素。這對Alpha的身體不會有實質上的傷害，但根據體質不同，多多少少還是會有負面影響。<br/>
　　那味道不難聞，甚至還有點熟悉。<br/>
　　Brett不知道自己怎麼了，他已經很久很久沒有對Eddy發脾氣，準確地說這次也並沒有，只是他控制不住自己，抑制不住從心底迸發的那股失望。<br/>
　　這只是一個頑劣的玩笑，Eddy還是沒有分化，他不是omega。<br/>
　　老實說，Brett有點希望他就這麼下去，永遠都不要分化。這樣他就不用擔心兩人會因為不同性別而疏遠，或者看到Eddy分化成和自己一樣的Alpha，然後在未來和另一個omega交往、結婚、生子，最後離開自己。<br/>
　　人工信息素真的煩死人了。<br/>
　　Brett開始搞不懂自己到底是不希望和Eddy漸行漸遠，還是不想看到Eddy和別人在一起，他甚至連想像Eddy離去的背影都不願意。<br/>
　　事情開始變得有點詭異了，他決定回頭問Eddy買的是哪家的人工信息素，他要投訴消保會。</p><p>　　Brett在返回家中的路上接到了Eddy的電話。<br/>
　　電話那頭聽起來很慌亂，甚至傳出短促的喘息聲，嚇得Brett加快速度小跑回家；他連通話都不敢掛，一路上都在小聲安撫對方，像是「你怎麼了，我的天，你是在哭嗎？」「哪兒不舒服，啊？」「等我，我馬上回去」「別別別，別亂吃藥，去喝點水」⋯⋯<br/>
　　打開家門的時候Eddy攤在玄關地板細細顫抖，一屋子甜膩的omega信息素讓Brett差點沒站穩，他的額頭冒出細汗，呼吸不可控制地變得急促，更不用提他的窄管休閒褲，已經被撐起了一塊。<br/>
　　「你⋯⋯」<br/>
　　Eddy滿臉都是汗水和淚水，艱難地說：「不是愚人節，我真的⋯⋯真的分化了⋯⋯」<br/>
　　Brett想揍自己一拳，但他沒有時間做多餘的事，他想衝進臥房找出他的抑制針劑，現在才施打已經有點晚了，但如果直接往動脈注射兩針也許還來得及——<br/>
　　Eddy看他往房間的方向探頭，連忙伸手握住他的腳踝，哀求道：「幫幫我，別走，對不起，Brett，對不起，但我好難受，救我⋯⋯」<br/>
　　初次發情的omega熱度高得嚇人，Brett幾乎是被他碰到的瞬間就軟了腳，大量的信息素持續釋放著，Eddy還沒學會怎麼控制信息素，更不曉得他這個舉動會對Brett造成多巨大的影響。<br/>
　　Brett更硬了，Alpha天性讓他就算咬緊了牙根也克制不了想狠狠操幹omega的欲望，他只花了一秒思考該不該放棄施打抑制劑，接著把Eddy整個人拖起來，抵在牆邊瘋狂啃咬他的唇舌。<br/>
　　Eddy燒得迷迷糊糊的，雙手搭在Brett的背後緊緊抓住他的襯衫，甚至伸進他的衣服裡不停撫摸他的皮膚，希望可以透過指尖汲取更多信息素；Brett忍不住退去兩人的衣服，更直接地擁抱眼前的人，他將信息素聚集起來籠罩在Eddy周圍，讓Eddy能暫時舒緩發情熱帶來的燥熱和焦急。<br/>
　　Eddy一直在流水，他蹲下來把Brett的褲子一把扯下，頭靠在他的腿根，微微抬頭，眼神濕潤地看著對方：「可以嗎？」<br/>
　　操。<br/>
　　Brett何曾看過Eddy露出這種表情，他沒忍住對著Eddy挺了挺腰，又暗罵一聲髒話，用僅存的所有理智把Eddy拉起來。<br/>
　　他不希望Eddy用這方式討好他，更重要的是，他覺得自己被Eddy的舌頭觸碰到的一瞬間，絕對會立刻射出來。<br/>
　　Eddy又哭了，眼鏡蒙了一層霧氣，似乎在埋怨Brett的阻擋。他不曉得該怎麼做，憑著本能一直往Brett身上鑽，用著Brett從來沒聽過的語氣輕聲在他耳邊求歡。<br/>
　　「到時你可別怪我⋯⋯」Brett把他整個人轉過去雙手撐在牆上，然後將他的腰向下壓，手指隨便擴張了幾下就將性器抵到最深處，不給他適應的時間就開始抽插。<br/>
　　omega的身體注定不會因為性事而受傷，Brett明白這點，可Eddy卻不懂——他嚇得想逃走，眼前卻是一堵牆，只能試圖往側邊逃開，馬上被Brett抓著手挪回來。<br/>
　　他整個胸膛都壓在Eddy的背上，讓對方像被警察羈押一樣整個人連臉都靠在牆上，有點涼，體內的溫度卻還在不停升高。<br/>
　　Eddy動彈不得，像被困在囚牢一樣被Brett抓著幹；對方的東西一點也不算小，可卻奇蹟似的沒有給他帶來痛楚——他漸漸食髓知味，每一次動作都像電流通過全身，讓他的思緒被撞得一片空白。<br/>
　　水聲伴隨兩個人的喘息在玄關響起，Brett看他不反抗了也專心地在他身體裡騁馳。他已經很久沒有嘗過omega了，這麼多年的抑制劑讓他已經快要忘了性愛是什麼滋味，更何況他正在操幹的人是Eddy。<br/>
　　你能想像嗎？和他交好近十五年的好友現在正在他身下，因為自己的動作哭泣、哀求、呻吟、快活，這種異樣的滿足究竟是來自Alpha那該死的征服天性還是Brett自己內心骯髒的渴望？他分不清楚。<br/>
　　Brett插得很深，甚至探到了生殖腔的門口。他起了一點惡作劇的念頭，他輕輕往前一撞，Eddy馬上叫出聲：「那是什麼⋯⋯等、不要⋯⋯」<br/>
　　「這叫生殖腔，如果我操進去⋯⋯你知道會發生什麼事嗎？」<br/>
　　Eddy大力搖頭：「不要，不要進來，別這麼對我⋯⋯」<br/>
　　Brett親吻Eddy的後頸，遲遲沒有咬下去。<br/>
　　「要不要試試？你會喜歡的。」<br/>
　　「不要！」Eddy回過頭驚恐地看著他，不明白Brett怎麼一下子成了這個樣子：「你瘋了嗎？」<br/>
　　Brett笑著往他的敏感點輕輕一撞，在那上面前後按壓，惹得Eddy直接軟了身體順著牆倒在地上。<br/>
　　「嘿，如果我操進去——」他調整好角度，腰一挺，直接闖進他的生殖腔：「你覺得你會懷孕嗎？」<br/>
　　一瞬間巨大的快感讓Eddy繃緊肌肉，他甚至感覺小腿在抽筋，雙手向後想抓住Brett，被Brett拉住手臂像拉緊韁繩一般抓著他繼續操幹。<br/>
　　「別射進來，不要，Brett，我不喜歡！」<br/>
　　腔室內緊緻柔軟，他被夾得眼前一黑，差點沒忍住洩了精。<br/>
　　該死的。<br/>
　　Brett不想玩過頭，等那股爽勁稍微過了之後伏下身，在Eddy耳邊帶著歉意說：「抱歉，騙你的。你不會懷孕，你只會很爽。」<br/>
　　說完在他後頸咬了一口作為臨時標記，趁著Eddy被大量灌進體內的Alpha信息素爽到說不出話時，又把他整個人撈起來坐到自己身上，背對著他由下向上把整根都埋進去。<br/>
　　「剛剛對不起。」Brett把頭靠在他的肩上：「這才是我的愚人節玩笑。」<br/>
　　Eddy在他身上一顫一顫的，性器不停出水，Brett實在進得太深了，抵在他最爽的那點不動；後穴裡的軟肉不停吸允著Brett，Eddy無力地靠在Brett身上，蜜液從屁股裡流出來，流得Brett的跨下都是。<br/>
　　他又開始進出：「爽嗎？Eddy。你好濕。」<br/>
　　Eddy被頂得迷迷糊糊的，也不知道Brett到底問了什麼，只會胡亂點頭，Brett說什麼都乖乖照做。<br/>
　　「我沒想到你真的是omega。」<br/>
　　Eddy又點點頭。<br/>
　　「我被你搞得神魂顛倒⋯⋯」<br/>
　　他的語氣輕柔，卻還在狠狠操弄身下癱軟無力的omega。<br/>
　　「別讓別人得到你，好嗎？除了我，別讓別的Alpha碰你。」Brett從後方抱著他，「答應我。」<br/>
　　Eddy的語氣透露出一點期待：「為什麼？」<br/>
　　Brett感覺自己快要射了，omega的反問讓他非常不開心，一個正常的Alpha絕不允許omega在性愛中對自己不服從，他咬牙：「沒有為什麼！因為我他媽的不想讓別人碰你，你只能被我操，只能接受我的親吻，只能沾上我的味道，就算某天男omega有機會懷孕了，你也只能懷上我的孩子！」<br/>
　　Eddy的前端在聽到Brett的話後狠狠跳了跳，他拉著Brett的手伸手覆上自己的性器，兩隻手一起快速擼動。<br/>
　　「你標記我了嗎？」<br/>
　　Brett煩躁地回他：「只是臨時標記。如果你想，我也可以給你永久的。」<br/>
　　Eddy連聲音都在顫抖：「你知不知道這代表什麼。」<br/>
　　「你難道覺得一個被發情素控制的Alpha有辦法在幹你的同時說這麼多話？」<br/>
　　Eddy吸著鼻子安靜地射了，他倒在Brett懷裡，在Brett的精液射進自己體內後繼續抽蓄著感受被迫延長的快感。<br/>
　　他一直在哭，卻不是因為難過。<br/>
　　Brett不停吻他，等到兩人體溫都下降後才將他抱進臥房的床上，上下檢查他的身體：「別哭了，沒事了。有沒有哪兒不舒服？」<br/>
　　Eddy也不想哭，可他控制不了自己，或許是第一次接收到這麼過量的Alpha信息素，他的身體不免起了反應——哪怕對任何一個omega來說，這都是多多益善的。<br/>
　　「你標記我了嗎？」<br/>
　　「沒有，我不希望是在不清醒的情況下和你談這種事。」<br/>
　　「Brett，這代表你喜歡我，還是Alpha的天性使然？」<br/>
　　Eddy不停問問題，他把自己臉上源源不絕的淚抹掉，樣子有點滑稽：「你也對別的omega這麼說過嗎？」<br/>
　　Brett愣了一下，然後餵他喝了一口水：「沒有，從來沒有。」<br/>
　　「⋯⋯那麼，剛才說的話，也是愚人節玩笑嗎？」<br/>
　　這次Brett毫不遲疑，對他搖搖頭。</p><p>　　那張檢驗單還被扔在書房地板上，上頭寫著Eddy的個人資料，以及斗大的紅字：分化檢驗報告書，性別：Omega。<br/>
　　Brety躺在他身旁，問道：「你呢，你是怎麼想的？剛剛的事，你會怪我嗎？」<br/>
　　怪你？怎麼可能。<br/>
　　Eddy搖搖頭，他做夢也不敢奢望的事居然在愚人節成真了，又怎麼可能會怪Brett。<br/>
　　「陪我睡一會，別走。」<br/>
　　「好。」Brett摟住他，漸漸習慣了他的體溫。<br/>
　　失去意識前Eddy恍惚地想，自己玩笑似的偷偷散發信息素刺激Brett這件事，還是這輩子都別告訴他了吧。<br/>
　　「等我睡醒，給我一個永久標記，好嗎？」<br/>
　　這次Brett沒有回答，只是吻了一下他的額頭，壓著他睡了。</p><p>　　愚人節，可真是個好東西。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin.<br/>
2020.04.02</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>